Riding
by shizuumi151
Summary: "haru riding rin and rin leaning on pillows while haru does all work, pleaseeee" - anon


Rin had pulled Haru away from his homework when he came to his room to visit for the weekend. Their lazy make-out session became increasingly heated, but Rin teetered over from on top of Haru to his side just as things were going to get interesting; Haru squinted a little in annoyance while panting slightly.

"Rin."

"Haru, sorry, I'm just…" tears pricked his eyes as he yawned loudly, "I'm just really tired today…" he nestled beside him. Haru's brows knitted together as Rin draped an arm over him, leaning over to nuzzle him. "But I still wanna do you so _badd_…"

"Oi," Haru pushed at his head going to mouth his neck lightly, "If you're tired we can just do it later."

"_Noo_, I wanna do it _noww_…" he pouted as he kept going for his neck stubbornly, facing him on the bed.

"Rin."

"_Please_, Haru…"

"Honestly…" Haru blinked slowly to try not to roll his eyes at his childish, endearing whimper.

"Haru," Rin said it in such a innocent, pouting tone that Haru's eyes widened a bit. Rin hugged him close, pressing against his body through the thin fabric of his clothes as he mumbled like a shy child asking for something, "Can you ride me?"

Rin was just there, slumping on him in a tired lust, creaking his bed and he always became so aware of every press and ridge against his own body. Haru immediately flushed at the mental images piercing through his head at that small request that was so _lewd_ but muttered so _innocently_ that he couldn't fight the shudder that went through his body.

"_Rin!_"

"_Please, Haru…_"

Haru bit his lip at Rin's deep, pleading tone as his dignity and sense unwound as he suckled on his neck.

"F…" he swallowed, "Fine…I'll do it."

Rin hummed into his neck in satisfaction, "Thanks babe…" he fluttered it with kisses in gratitude, "I'll even prep you…"

"_Nn_." Haru bit back a grunt at Rin's roaming hands edging his trousers down. "No, I'll do it."

Rin stopped in surprise momentarily as Haru reached over for the lube and condom, staring at him tower over him, his knees pinned just outside his hips. He chewed his lip as he watched Haru remove his pants, then squeezing lube onto his fingers.

"_Fuck,_ I think I'm gonna enjoy this." Rin groaned out softly as he dug his hands behind his head into the pillow. Haru made a noise of complaint in the back of his throat, as he trailed his hand behind his ass, teasing his entrance as he stared down at Rin just below the heavy lids of his eyes.

"Be quiet," Haru struggled through keeping his voice level as he gradually pushed his slippery digit into himself, blushing deeply as Rin's eyes raked over his body. "You're too embarrassing."

"Says the guy who's fingering himself for me." Rin breathed out defiantly; his low smirk shot through Haru's spine and roused his exposed cock. He pumped his finger inside him, shuddering as Rin's gaze tore through him. He felt so bare. It horrified him; it _excited_ him. He groaned quietly through inserting a second finger inside himself, pumping as Rin did all but salivate at his hot, quivering body.

"You're fucking _gorgeous_, you know that?" Rin whispered, his voice coated with honeyed, bass desire. He stared at Haru kneeling above him, his face concentrated with pleasuring himself, his cock erecting under his hot stare. He could _hear_ the wet sounds of his fingers entering and pulling at his asshole with Haru's shaky breaths, making his own dick twitch as he sunk into his bed.

"_Nn._" Haru winced a little at stretching his hole with a third finger, easing it in and out a couple of times before pulling out. He opened his eyes to see his lover's carmine hues glazed over for him, his vision fuzzy yet sharp all at the same time, as he pulled down his trousers and boxers swiftly. His cock flew up promptly as Haru tore open the condom packet with his teeth. Rin buried his head to the side as he rolled the thin rubber onto his erect length, peering at Haru positioning his ass over his cock, with his hands placed just below Rin's arms on the bed.

"_Hahh…_" Haru's mouth parted at lowering his asshole to cover Rin's dick, feeling his ass stretch and fill with it. "_Nn…_"

"_Tight,_" Rin breathed through the familiar, _electrifying_ sensation as he eased onto him more and more. "So _good…_" He clutched at the pillowed behind him as Haru gritted his teeth.

"Seriously…" Haru paused at the hilt of his cock, before pulling out so only the head still penetrated him. "Be _quiet_." He dropped straight down, spearing himself with Rin's cock. Rin's head flew back into the pillow with a loud moan as Haru exhaled shakily at the sudden jolt destroying his nerves.

"_Fuck…!_" Rin's restraint to just lay back was wearing away at how _good_ Haru's hot asshole felt. "_Shitt…!_" He began cursing as Haru rode his dick fervently, panting and losing his own control. The force he was gripping the pillows nearly tore open the fabric as he was completely lost in the hot feeling of his cock being sucked in Haru's tight ass again and _again_.

"_Rin…_" Haru knocked his head back as his hips rolled and rose fluidly, almost automatically as he lost himself in the nerve-wracking, coursing pleasure. "_Rinn…_"

"**_Don't say my name like that._**" Rin bit out his beg as his body tensed to just stay, with only sheer fatigue weighing him down. "You can't just say my name like that…"

He let out a strangled whine as Haru just kept riding him. Words didn't exist anymore, only guttural sounds of moans spilled from the sensory overload as Haru kept riding Rin's cock. He kept slapping onto his crotch for what seemed like ages as they came close to release.

"_Haru!"_

_"R-Rin!"_

Rin's cum spilled out Haru's clenching asshole as Haru got his hand to try to cover his. They both gasped with bright blushes and spent bodies as they stared at each other in the consuming afterglow, panting deeply and sweating slightly.

"Thanks…Haru…"

"No…No problem…"

He pulled himself off of him sluggishly, as Rin scrounged to the side for some tissues. After wiping themselves clean and binning the used condom, they settled into each other's warm embrace on his bed at complete ease. Rin kissed Haru's forehead lovingly, fiddling with his hair as Haru sighed in content with his own arms flung across him.

"…I still need to finish that homework…" he noted idly at seeing his desk past Rin's frayed, burgundy locks.

"Fuck that, you're staying here." Rin muttered sleepily as Haru only smiled into his embrace.

* * *

For my RinHaru prompt/drabble collection


End file.
